


【偷情】02

by manson



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】02

憋久了的两个小伙子第二天酒醒了都有些害臊，但是两人都强装镇定的假装什么都没发生过的穿衣服，直到穿裤子的时候……

“要不，再来一次？”

团建回来之后，陶阳发现自己有些迷恋于筱怀的身体了，对，就是这么直白。他好想念于筱怀抱着他的时候，软软的烫烫的，年轻人特有的温度，和他冷漠的女朋友完全不一样。

就像小时候喜欢抱抱熊一样，长大了的陶阳仍然是个黏人的孩子，但是全世界都在告诉他，黏人是孩子的专属，而他已经长大了。

他对肌肤的渴望超过了对性的需求，只是那一夜他就深深迷上了那种拥抱的感觉。他知道这种感觉不针对于筱怀，换句话说，哪怕是换一个人，只要愿意抱他的，都可以。

他本以为他可以忍住的，直到几天后和女友做完之后，他闭着眼想把女孩搂在怀里，可齐敏直接推开了他“别抱我，热。”

如果换了以前，陶阳一定会乖乖的下去各睡各的，可今天他却像受了刺激一样，把齐敏扒拉过来跨在她身上，捏着她的下巴吻了上去。陶阳的手在她身上胡乱摸索，齐敏的拳头也一下一下的落在了他的背上。

“你是不是，根本不爱我？”借着月色，齐敏看得出来陶阳红了眼眶。

“如果不爱你，我怎么会跟你上床？你是我的第一个男人。”齐敏觉得他敏感的不可理喻，裹着身子下床准备去冲澡。

“你也是我的第一个女人，这证明不了什么。”陶阳冲下床去从后面抱住齐敏“为什么你每次跟我做完都要去洗澡？”

“洗个澡会更舒服。我身上都是汗，还有各种液体，那里的，还有你的口水。这样子我没办法好好睡觉，我明天早上还要上班，不可能跟你一样睡到天黑再去上班。”

“可我是你的男朋友呀……”少年委屈的窝在女朋友的颈间，用黏糊糊的语气挽留着女孩。

“我当然知道，未来你还会是我的丈夫，但就算是这样我现在也还是得洗个澡去才能睡个好觉。”齐敏的手覆在了陶阳的手上，这让陶阳欣喜万分，然而下一秒齐敏把他的手拉了下来，一个简单的动作让他如坠冰窟“你今天情绪不太好，我想你需要冷静一下，等会儿洗了澡我就回去了。”

齐敏走后，陶阳打通了于筱怀的电话。

“你一个人吗……”

“是啊，怎么了陶叔儿。”

“现在能来我家吗？”

“行呀。”

作为靠嘴吃饭的职业相声演员，于筱怀对语言的敏感度异于常人，从陶阳的声音里他听到了无助和伤心，他肯定陶阳现在很难受，而且很需要很需要他。

陶阳家备用钥匙在奶箱里，奶箱上面放了个拴着绳儿的小吸铁石，这招还是于筱怀给想出来的。开门进去了于筱怀直奔卧室，床上没有臆想之中的一片狼藉，陶阳蜷缩在床上，脑袋闷在被子里。

“就算心情不好，你先把套摘了啊……”于筱怀过去给小陶把雨衣脱了，熟练的打了个结扔进垃圾桶里“跟女朋友吃不饱？”

“何止是吃不饱……那是看得见吃不着……”陶阳爬起来腾楞一下钻进于筱怀怀里埋胸“快脱快脱，让我好好感受一下你的36D。”

“滚蛋吧你，到底怎么回事？”于筱怀把陶阳抱起来帮他换了个更舒服的姿势窝在自己怀里。

“她嫌弃我！才一发就要睡觉！睡觉就睡觉还不让搂着睡！我还没做够呢！”陶阳气鼓鼓的啃于筱怀的脖子“我跟她在一起这么久就没哪回是吃饱了的！”

“哎！别介，脏，等我去洗个澡。”

“你也要去洗澡！你们都嫌弃我！”

于筱怀无奈看着耍无赖的陶师叔，这样的陶师叔陶云圣大概也只有在这样的午夜迷情之时才会出现。于筱怀脱光了把陶阳重新抱进怀里“可先说好了，我一身汗臭，等会儿嫌熏人我可不撒手的。”

“我就喜欢味儿的。”陶阳吧唧一口亲在了于筱怀的脸上，然而之后两个人都沉默了。

“我们这样……还算是直男吗？”

来自陶阳灵魂深处的质问。

“没插进去的话，还是算的吧……”

“插哪儿？”

“插你屁股里。”

于筱怀还是去洗了个澡，主要是要把小弟弟洗干净。等他裹着陶阳的浴巾回屋的时候，就看陶阳都勤快的把被子折好了，靠在床头张开腿等着他。

“你还刮毛啊？”于筱怀看着陶阳光溜溜的腿间咽口水，上次就是干摸，又喝多了迷迷瞪瞪的，今天看着这光溜的大腿，这大青龙，还没上床于筱怀脑子里就开始苍蝇搓手了。

“嗯，我姐说那里毛多不卫生容易滋生细菌。”

“啧，大学生就是不一样。”

于筱怀爬上床去揉着陶阳胸前的乳粒，陶阳很快就有了反应。于筱怀乘胜追击，从背后抱住陶阳把人圈在怀里，两只手上下夹击。

“啊…啊…我不想跟她结婚……”陶阳一手玩着被冷落的那边，一手抓着于筱怀的肉手捏他掌心“这样结婚了我迟早要出轨……”

“那就趁早别谈了，以后一天睡三个，怎么样？”于筱怀咬着陶阳的耳垂跟他调笑，陶阳不轻不重的掐了他大腿一把“去你的吧。”


End file.
